Remembering the Future
by Janeway1390
Summary: -COMPLETE- Sequel to The Slayer in Question. Willow's spell sends Buffy and the gang back in time to season 2.
1. Prologue

A/N This is the sequel to The Slayer in Question. It doesn't rely heavily on the previous story so if you haven't read it it's no big deal. Here is all you need to know:

**The Slayer in Question**: Buffy and Willow kiled the Immortal with a spell. Angel inadvertantly lead the Immortal's lackies to finding that out. Willow did a spell to try to dave them from the attack, but she sent herself, Buffy, Dawn, Angel, Spike, and Andrew back to season 2.

"Sunnydale?" Buffy asked the question not really directed at anyone. It was so familiar yet it  
seemed like she hadn't seen it for years.  
  
"Bloody hell, I thought I destroyed this place" Spike said with confusion.  
  
"Well a good hellmouth doesn't stay destroyed for long" Angel joked "Well it looks the same to  
me and I haven't been here in a while"   
  
"Everything looks intact. Like it was never destroyed" Buffy observed . Then turned as Dawn  
gasped.  
  
"Home" was all she said. She and Buffy started running down the streets with Willow at their  
heels. After a few moments Angel, Spike, and Andrew went after them.   
  
Buffy was the first to get there. She stood in shock as she looked at the house she never thought  
she'd see again. It looked different to her. It looked like it did years ago, like when they first  
moved in.

"It's here! It's really here" Dawn said disbelieving. She barely got her thought out when  
headlights shined on them. Someone was pulling into their driveway. Buffy looked into the  
window of the car seeing a face she never thought she'd see again.   
  
"Buffy" Spike started. But Buffy just stood there in shock. He grabbed her and pulled her into the  
shadows. "Everyone get back, NOW!" They reluctantly followed his order. They didn't know what was happing, but he was starting to figure it out, just as Buffy had. Judging by the look on Angel's face he got it too. Buffy started to struggle in his arms. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling out to her mother.  
  
Joyce Summers shut the car door and dug in her purse for her house keys. She unlocked the door  
and went in leaving the group alone in the shadows once again. Spike released Buffy who finally  
stopped struggling. She went over and wrapped Dawn in her arms.  
  
"Just how far back did you send us Red?"

-----------------------------------------

A/N This is just a short prologue, all the rest of the chapters will be longer. I plan on updating with the first chapter tonight.


	2. Where are we

A/N Thanks for the Reviews Everybody. Buffy Fan- This is during Angelus, which we will learn next Chapter. Speaking of Next Chapter I'm leaving for Boston in a few hours so I probably won't be able to update for a week. But as soon as I get back I'm going to start the next Chapter. Please Review!

"I-I have no idea. The spell must have gone wrong. Really wrong." Willow said looking worried. All of Buffy's past in Sunnydale was filled with heartache and apocalypse, so this little trip back in time was not going to be fun.  
  
"Let's try to figure out when we are." Buffy said then casting one last glance back at her house "I don't think I can stay here much longer"  
  
"We should check and see if the school is still here. That should help narrowing down when we are." Angel said already walking off.  
  
"I can go check out Giles' house. See if he's there. If he's not maybe I can break in and steal a spell book that can get us home."  
  
"Good idea Will, but I think it's better if we all stay together. At least until we find out when we are." Buffy said starting to walk after Angel  
  
The group walked down the cool streets of Sunnydale trying to keep to the shadows to keep from being caught. Especially by their younger selves. They walked by familiar places like The Bronze, Giles house, and countless cemeteries. Buffy was starting to get nostalgic. She didn't realize how much she missed this place. She'd been through so much here, many really bad things that she didn't want to have to go through again. But really good things happened here too and this as her home. She was glad that she was able to be here one last time.  
  
"This can't be good" Willow said staring in disbelief at a perfectly intact Sunnydale High. "Let's see we can either be when we fought the Master, Angel, or the Mayor. I'm not seeing many happy scenarios here."  
  
"Me either." Buffy started glancing at Angel who wouldn't make eye-contact "Well let's just hope it's not Angel, Spike, or Dru"  
  
"I wouldn't mind giving Angelus a beating." Spike said jokingly.  
  
Angel only looked at him. If he got in a fight with Spike they would draw attention to themselves and it would upset Buffy. Instead he just clenched his fists trying to fight of the urge to hit the other vampire.  
  
"Well I guess we should go in. Hopefully we're not in deep research mode." Buffy said walking forward.  
  
"Should we all go?" Dawn asked speaking up for the first time since they saw mom "I mean maybe just you and Willow should go so we don't draw attention to ourselves."  
  
"Good idea. Angel, Willow, and I will go. You and Andrew stay with Spike." expecting Spike to be angry.  
  
"I understand, pet. I was evil during this time. Just don't take too long"  
  
Buffy felt weird walking through the halls of her former high school. She was happy it was night and they school was mostly deserted. She didn't want to have to see Snyder again.  
  
They approached the library doors and peeked in. No lights. It didn't look like anyone had been there for awhile.  
  
"Angel go in just in case someone is still there. Search the place then tell us to come in when you know it's clear."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're the only one who doesn't age. If they see us like this they will know that we're here."  
  
"What if this is when I'm evil?"  
  
"Then run like hell." Buffy said giving him a slight push into the room.


	3. Cookoo's Nest

With a quick look back at Buffy, Angel walked deeper into the library. It was weird seeing it again. The day they blew this place up was the day he walked out of Buffy life, probably forever. Being back here made all the emotions he was keeping bottled up inside rush to the surface. He stood in the center of the library, where the Hellmouth was hidden, reminiscing of old times.  
  
A faint click threw him out of his reverie. He swirled seeing Giles standing behind him pointing a crossbow at his heart.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" the Watcher spat. Angel could see a deep hatred and loathing in the older man's eyes that slightly chilled him. 'I guess we know what time we're in' Angel thought.  
  
"I'm looking for Buffy. Look, Giles I'm not who you think I am. I have a soul."  
  
"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"  
  
"We won't have time to find out will we?" The vampire asked. Giles thought Angel was going to charge at him, but much to Giles' surprise Angel turned around and raised his voice.  
  
"Buffy, I think you might want to come in here."  
  
Buffy and Willow looked through the windows looking for any signs of life. But Buffy was studying Angel more intently. She could feel the memories they both shared and she knew he was feeling it to. Her heart still warmed when she thought about him. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. She was with Spike, well not technically. Everything was so confusing. All she wanted to do was go home and snuggle up with . . . somebody.  
  
Then she heard Angel scream her name and came running through the library doors and was horrified at what she saw. Giles was pointing a crossbow at Angel and he looked like he was about to pull the trigger.  
  
"Giles put the crossbow down." Buffy commanded.  
  
"Buffy? You look . . . older" he started searching her face for any signs of the Buffy he knew. He found few. The look of innocence was gone and she wore worry lines that had been hardened in battle. She had a large gash over her right eye and blood was starting to drip down her face.  
  
He turned back to Angel "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Me? Nothing!"  
  
"How am I supposed to believe you? You killed Jenny. And you have hurt Buffy. I should have killed you the first time I saw you!" That was when Giles pulled the trigger. Buffy tried to move to stop it, but she felt like she had led in her shoes weighing her down. Just as the arrow started to pierce Angel skin it burst into a cloud of dust. Buffy followed Giles stunned glare and looked behind her to see Willow.  
  
"Thanks Will" Angel said staring at the witch.  
  
"What is going on?" Giles asked finally starting to believe these people standing in front of him weren't the people he knew.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, then turned to Willow "Should we tell him?"  
  
"Might as well. He already knows something's wrong. He can probably help us get back" Willow shrugged.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's happening or are you going to keep talking like I'm not standing right here?"  
  
"Sorry Giles" Buffy and Willow said in unison.  
  
"You might want to site down"  
  
Giles went over to the table, Buffy and Willow sat across from him, while Angel went over to the door to keep watch.  
  
"It's a really long story. . ." Buffy started.  
  
"We're from the future" Willow stated.  
  
"Guess it's not that long"  
  
Giles stared at the two women before him. They looked so much like the Buffy and Willow he knew, but they were so different.  
  
"We just need your help to get home. We'd explain more, but the longer we stay here the more damage I think we can do"  
  
"I agree. Realize I'm taking a lot on faith here, but until I can prove if you really are from the future I'll help you." 


	4. Second Meetings

Buffy and Willow were sitting at the table going through some books trying to find anything that would help them get back to their time. Giles was in his office, Buffy thought he was hiding in there because he was a little wierded out by them being here. Angel was in the stacks hiding from upcoming sunrise and from Giles.  
  
Buffy sighed and closed her book. "I got nothing"  
  
"Is there anything specific you could tell us about how you think you got here?" Giles asked coming out of his office.  
  
Buffy and Willow exchanged glances. Willow didn't think it was a good idea telling Giles that they used a spell , a very advanced one at that, because this was before Willow became a witch. She didn't want to let any secrets about the future get out unless it was necessary.  
  
"You might as well tell me or we may be overlooking something"  
  
Willow was about to respond when they library doors swung open. Dawn and Andrew ran in with Spike trailing behind. Their was a stake in his chest just to the left of his heart and his shirt was stained with blood.  
  
"B-Buffy, she's coming." Spike said running deeper into the library.  
  
"Who's coming?" Buffy asked, but there was no time for a response as the library doors flew open again and without hesitation Buffy punched Spike's attacker, making them fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh, it's you" was all Buffy said looking at her younger self. Then she turned and ran to Spike checking his wound. He must have been able to block her younger self's attack, but the stake was still only inches from his heart.  
  
"This is going to hurt" Buffy said as she took hold of the stake and ripped it out of the vampires chest. He screamed in pain and grabbed the slayer's hand for strength. She looked into his eyes, glad that her alter ego didn't kill him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Younger Buffy said rising to her feet.  
  
"Buffy calm down. They are from the future. About six years in the future. I'm pretty sure they are the real thing. They have told me things about myself that I have not yet revealed to you." Giles said walking closer to his Slayer.  
  
"If that's true then why am I making googly eyes at Spike and who are the rest of these peo-"  
  
"Is everyone alright? I heard yelling" Angel said coming into the main lobby of the library.  
  
"Angel?" The younger Buffy said tears forming in her eyes. Angel just stood there looking around. He didn't know what to do. This was Buffy and he loved her, but it wasn't his Buffy. He made eye contact with the older Buffy pleading for her to help him. She realized what he was asking and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's Angel, soulful Angel."  
  
The younger Buffy took a step toward him, but Angel stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said "but I can't"  
  
The younger Buffy looked hurt for a moment then realized why Angel wouldn't refused her advances.  
  
"I'm not her. I'm not the Buffy you love"  
  
Angel nodded his agreement. His heart broke for the young girl. He hadn't realized just how much he had scarred Buffy. This little trip back in time would show him that. The room was quiet for a few minutes before the younger Buffy spoke again.  
  
"Since I have to interact with you guys, and I'm not saying I like it, but I have to know one thing. Do you still love her?"  
  
"Yes" Angel said without hesitation.  
  
Then the younger Buffy turned to her older self "Do you still love him?"  
  
"Always"  
  
"Then why the hell are you holding Spike's hand!? He's evil."  
  
"He's good now. I can't tell you why, but he fights on our side. He helps me." Buffy said still holding Spike's hand. The room was quiet again. Buffy felt hypocritical. She just declared her undying love for Angel, but she was standing here holding onto Spike for support. She just hoped she wouldn't have to deal with the rest of the Scoobies. Seeing her younger self was torture enough, but having to explain everything to the rest of them. She wasn't ready for that.  
  
"So what are we gonna kill today?" Xander asked walking into the library."Whoa, what kind of freak show did I just walk into?"

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry if it gets kind of confusing. I'm sure it will get more confussing when they meet the rest of the grouo. I hope you like it so far!


	5. Her Reasons

"You're not wrong" Younger Buffy said as Xander walked up to her.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Xander asked looking first at Spike then Angel.  
  
"They are good now. Sometime in the future Angel gets his soul back and for some reason Spike is good. Don't ask me to explain it because I am just as perplexed as the two of you." Giles said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Xander walked up to the older Buffy noticing how much she had changed. He wondered if his Buffy will turn out this way or if it was just a possibility. She was still gorgeous, but she looked older beyond her years and there was deep pain in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Xand, I appreciate the attention and all, but your starting to freak me out" Buffy said looking at the younger Xander who was starting to stare at her. She smiled as she looked at his expression. As much as she hated high school she knew these were some of the best days of her life and she missed the innocence they once held. Everything was still pretty knew. They had no idea of the future that was in store for them. Then Buffy noticed Xander's eyes. There were still two of them. Tears started to form in her eyes as she realized why everything seemed so good in this time. This was before a part of her stopped caring. This was before her downward spiral. Before she died.  
  
"What's wrong Buff?" Xander asked as her tears started to fall.  
  
"I-It's all my fault" Buffy said. The room fell silent. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially her younger selves"  
  
Willow stood up and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy turned to her looking at her friend.  
  
"Buffy this isn't your fault. It's mine. I messed up the spell. You saw me, the magick was starting to take over. My fear probably caused the spell to go wonky"  
  
"No Will" Buffy said shaking her head "Not for us being here, but for everything. For your fear, for Xander, Tara, Anya, Spike. It's all my fault. I caused it"  
  
"Buffy" Dawn said standing next to Willow "It's not. None of that is your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is Dawn" Buffy tried to stop crying, but she couldn't help herself. The tears flowed uncontrollably "It's my fault for your pain. I should have been there for you a-after mom, but I didn't notice your pain. I was too selfish with my own. I was never home. I was always out doing Spike."  
  
"WHAT!?" The younger Buffy yelled, but her older self ignored her and turned to Willow.  
  
"I should have dealt with Warren long before he became a real threat. If I had Tara would still be here and you never would have gone all black eyed and veiny" "My rash actions against Caleb cost us a lot of lives. Worst of all I cause Xander to lose his eye. I treated Spike like a chew toy and caused him to get his soul which made him insane. The past few years, all the pain was because of me. I realize that looking back at us. Everything was so much better before...before"  
  
The Younger Buffy stood there in shock. She did not want to know all of this, but now that she did she had to know what caused it so maybe she could fix it.  
  
"Before what?" The younger Buffy asked.  
  
"Death. Everything started with death. My death"  
  
The room was quiet once again. The only sound was Buffy's sobbing as she clung to Spike.  
  
"Well, well. That was certainly interesting" said a soft maniacal voice from the shadows "Too bad none of that will ever happen"  
  
Buffy knew that voice. She knew it intimately.  
  
Angelus.

---------------------------

A/N I don't like long speeches and things so this is really the only long speech there is. I needed a way for all the past scoobies to know what happened and a way to show Buffy's true feelings. But don't worry this she's not going into a downward spiral like in season 6. I hope you liked it.


	6. Alternate Future

Buffy froze when she saw Angelus come out of the shadows. She looked at her younger self, her face and emotionless mask. She remembered the time when she was finally ready to kill Angel. She realized that after he'd killed Jenny Calendar. But now she didn't have that luxury. She hadn't dealt with Angelus for a long time and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle it.  
  
"We're kind of in the middle of something. You wanna come back and terrorize us later?" the younger Buffy said stepping closer to the vampire.  
  
"What Buff? You think I'll act up in front of company?" Angelus asked finally registering the other people in the room. He recognized three of them and the other two he had never seen before.  
  
"Spike? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to clean up your mess, mate. Actually it's not your mess, it's his."  
  
Angelus turned around and stared into the eyes of his former self.  
  
"How'd you get here soul bo-" he started, but stopped when he heard someone chanting. He was about to kill the red head who was chanting when he realized it wasn't the Willow he knew. This one was older and full of power. He could feel the power in her and he knew something bad was about to happen to him. He went to turn around and realized he couldn't. He was trapped in a circle of black-blue energy and could feel his consciousness start to slip. Then everything was black.  
  
"Whoa! I can do that?" younger Willow said. She watched her older self jump at the sound of her voice.  
  
"When did you get here?" Willow asked staring at her younger self.  
  
"I think she came in during Buffy's . . .uh. Well you know" Dawn said not really wanting to bring up her sisters speech.  
  
"Forget Willow junior. That was Angel." Andrew started turning to the vampire with a soul "I trusted you. I let you into my home and your 'attack of the clone' wants to kill me."  
  
"Hey that was my house, you don't even pay rent"  
  
"While I'm sure this is all very interesting what are we supposed to do with Angel?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'm think he should see a pointy end of the stake" Xander said without hesitation.  
  
"No" Buffy said barely above a whisper. "Why not?" Giles said the anger plain in his voice "You may be from the future, but your in our time now and we have to do what we think is right.  
  
"Because if you kill him your not just affecting your time, but your affecting ours. You have no idea of the things that have happened between now and our time. He has saved a bunch of people, very important ones, that we might be close to. If you kill him now you will cause a lot of death."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"The restoration spell. Buffy I could do it right now and prevent all of this from happening" Willow said starting to make a list of ingredients in her mind.  
  
"You can't" Angel said walking down from his spot next to Angelus. "If you do the spell now, I probably won't leave. Buffy would never had gone through what she did. If you restore me now we could drastically change our future"  
  
"Not necessarily. We've never heard of anything like that happening." Willow said turning to Giles "Do you have the second book in the Auriculae collection?"  
  
Giles stood there for a moment then walked into the stacks. He returned a moment later with the book and handed it to Willow.  
  
"What are you playing at here Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The Auriculae collection deals with time travel and dimensions. I think there's a spell where we can manipulate the past and she what would happen in the future." Willow said looking through the book. Everyone stood quietly, not wanting to break the witch's concentration.  
  
"Here it is!" Willow all but yelled. "Ok everyone stay where you are. The spell is very sensitive."  
  
"Grant me this Wish, your fateful servant, Give the demon his soul, grant us a view of the future we have yet to experience, deviate our path, show us what could be"  
  
A flash a pure white light enveloped them as a magickal screen popped out of nowhere and they saw themselves in a future they never imagined. 


	7. Looking Beyond

_"Are, you ok?" Angel asked getting up from his seat.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a little banged up"  
  
"I don't like you going out there alone"  
  
"I know, but it's okay. It was just a little demon" Buffy tried to hold back her smile at Angel's helpless expression. "You look terrible. Let me make you some soup"  
  
"I hate this" Angel coughed "At least when I was a vampire I didn't catch colds. The human immune system really leaves a lot to be desired"  
  
Buffy just shook her head, amused.  
  
"Hey all" Willow said walking into the room with Tara.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up" Buffy asked, but Willow just shrugged.  
  
"How are you feeling Angel?" Tara asked.  
  
"Better. But not much"  
  
"If it helps you don't look as pale as you used to" Xander said walking in with Cordy in tow behind him.  
  
Angel just glared at Xander, not having the strength to insult him back.  
  
"Not that I mind, but why is everyone here. Is there a party here I should know about?" Joyce asked walking into the room.  
  
"No. Cordy and I just got tired of the married life and came to see how you all were doing."  
  
"It was more like me being crazed having to listen to Xander talk about his job all of the time" she said with a smile on her face. Xander put his arm around her and faced Willow and Tara waiting for their explanation.  
  
"Well, we were kina bored. It's not like I'm complaining, but since we killed Spike and Dru and closed the Hellmouth there hasn't been much action. A few vamps and demons, but nothing big. So we don't know what to do"  
  
Then everyone turned to look at Buffy who was handing Angel his soup. "What I'm the one who actually lives here"  
  
"Why don't you all go out tonight." Angel said trying to hold back a sneeze.  
  
"You're sick I don't want to leave you alone"  
  
"Buffy I can watch him. I'm practically his mother-in-law anyway. We can keep each other company" Joyce said walking up to her daughter"  
  
"Okay, so I guess we're Bronze-ing it tonight"_

_   
_  
The older Scoobies stood in disbelief as the images went away as quickly as they came.  
  
"Tara?" Willow said sobbing. Buffy held her friend trying to comfort her. The alternate future they could have seemed much better then the world they lived in now. Buffy let go of Willow who was starting to compose herself.  
  
"Mom" Buffy said walking over to Dawn who was also on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm not even there."  
  
"It's okay Niblet, at least they didn't kill you."  
  
"So let me get this straight" Xander started "Angel turns human and lives with Buffy and her Mom. Who I'm guessing something happened to because there have been repeated past tense references to her during your time here. Willow's gay and with some girl named Tara, who I'm guessing something also happened to. Spike's dead, and this girl isn't there. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
"Dawn"  
  
"And how exactly do you fit into this?"  
  
"She's my sister. About three years into your future these monks transform her from a mystical energy into my sister. Deal with it or don't, but accept it" Buffy defended her sister "Now that you all seem to know a lot about our past and your future we might as well sit down and have a talk"  
  
"But what are we going to do about Angel"  
  
Buffy looked at where he was suspended by Willow's magick. He wasn't there.  
  
"Damn"  
  
"He must have sneaked out during our movie fest"  
  
"It's okay." Buffy said "I have a feeling he's going to lay low for awhile"


	8. Untold Truths

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm really glad you like the story. For any writers who are interested Spangfuffy Networks is starting a project for an epic Buffy/ Angel fanfiction. It will probably be like a season 8 of Buffy/ Season 6 of Angel. If you are interested in being part of the writing process please e-mail me.

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting around the library table, younger scoobies on one side, older scoobies on the other. No one really knew where to start. Buffy knew her younger self was having problems accepting Dawn. She wasn't giving Dawn weird looks or saying anything to her, but Buffy recognized the resistance in her mannerisms. Buffy also thought her younger self was having trouble with the notion that her mother's well being might be in danger.  
  
"So, you were going to explain. . . stuff?" Xander asked a little impatient. He really wanted to know what was going on. He was a little concerned that his older self wasn't here. Older Buffy got a little teary eyed when she first saw him and he got a feeling he might be dead.  
  
"Well" Buffy started glancing at Willow, who just shrugged just as confused about where to start as Buffy was. "I don't really know where to start. What do you want to know about?"  
  
Buffy's younger self was the first to speak up "You died. Again. But your still here, was that like with the Master. Were you revived?"  
  
"No actually. There was this God named Glory, she was going to use Dawn's blood to open a portal into her world. We didn't stop her in time. We had to stop the flow of blood to close it. So I jumped. I closed it. I died."  
  
"But how are you still here?"  
  
"A Resurrection spell. I did a spell" Willow said with a slight hint of pain in her voice.  
  
"So you were in Hell?" Xander asked dreading that he was right.  
  
"No. I was in H-Heaven. They pulled me out of Heaven" Buffy said barely above a whisper.  
  
"So I can do magick?" Young Willow asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"In the future, yeah." Older Willow smiled knowing that she would do her first spell pretty soon. "But, after I brought Buffy back I started to get addicted. I let it rule my life and hurt people I loved in the process. I almost got Dawn and myself killed before I realized that I had to stop. And I did. Then Warren killed Tara. And I lost it. I let the magick consume me in my need for revenge. I killed Warren and I almost killed Andrew and Jonathan."  
  
"If he's evil, why is he with you" Giles asked pointing at Andrew.  
  
"I'm on a mission of redemption. I'm righting my past wrongs. I'm Vader at the end of Star Wars. Or I'm Seven of Nine at the end of Voyager. Except I don't have big bazzoombas. And I'm not a chick"  
  
"Shut up Andrew!" Dawn said slapping the back of his head.  
  
"Well, what about me? What happened to me?" "You fell in love. Then you left her at the altar. But you did save the World. When Willow went evil, you brought her back. And you lost an eye about a year ago."  
  
"Yay for me" he said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone was silent for agin. No one really knew what to say. Younger Buffy got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Willow, Xander go check on her" Giles said.  
  
"No. I'll go" Older Buffy said as the two started to get up. "I need you two to stay and research. We need to get home. There are some things we need to deal with in our time"  
  
Buffy walked through the streets of Sunnydale looking for her younger self. She already looked at the Bronze and Espresso Pump. Now she was on her way to her House guessing that would be the only place left to look. Seeing Sunnydale again really played with her mind. There were so many emotions running through her that she thought she might explode. She really wanted to get back to her own time, but she wanted to soak up as much of Sunnydale as she could for a bittersweet goodbye.  
  
Buffy walked up to her house careful not to make any noise. There were no lights on, and Joyce's car wasn't in the driveway. It was still to early for them to be asleep, so Buffy guessed Joyce took her younger self out to dinner. Buffy was just about to climb up to her room when she thought the better of it and decided to patrol for old times sake.  
  
She stopped at the cemetery where they buried Tara. She walked to where the spot the woman's grave would be in the future. She had memorized each step with painful clarity, relieving the day they paid Tara her final respects.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" Buffy said kneeling. Although, Tara was alive in this time, Buffy knew her Tara could hear her "If we did the spell now, you would still be alive and happy. Hell I think that world is a happy scenario for all of us. But I know you know I can't do that. And I know if you were here you would stop us from doing that" The soft wind blew in response and Buffy smiled. "Please help us figure this out and get home" The wind blew again and Buffy got to her feet. Then she turned around and her face collided with a muscular chest.  
  
"Hello, luv"


	9. Comfort

"You okay, Slayer? You seem a little nutty talking to empty space and all."  
  
"What do you want Spike"  
  
"Just making sure your ready for the big fight, you seem tired. It's no fun if you don't scream" Spike said stepping closer to her.  
  
Instead of stepping back, like Spike expected her to do, she stepped forward leaning closer to him "Who said I'll be the one screaming?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
He opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find any words. "I. . . uh"  
  
"You what? Expected to come here and scare me? You want a shot at me without Angel being here. Well here's your chance" Buffy said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Spike lunged at her, Buffy expecting it just stepped to the side. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, punching him in his face. He morphed and then was speared by a familiar figure from the shadows.  
  
"Play nice or somebody gets hurt"

  
  
"You don't understand Dru. He was there, they both were and the Slayer."  
  
"My Spikey is playing a game. He would never get his soul. He plays in the dark with me" Drusilla said with an edge of panic to her already insane voice.  
  
"Where is Spike. I'd like to talk to him" Angelus questioned still trying to understand how these duplicates of himself and the others got here.  
  
"He went out for a dance with the Slayer. But he better get home fast or I'll give him a scolding." Dru was going to continue, but she fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Don't get too close, pet, remember I don't love you yet"  
  
"What the bleeding hell is going on. Who are you and I am not in love with her" Soulless Spike said getting to his feet.  
  
"I'm your better part you twit. Can't you sense it"  
  
"Sense what?"  
  
"My soul you twit" Spike said looking at Buffy "I forgot how stupid I used to be"  
  
"Who said anything about 'used to be'" Buffy said jokingly, giving him a little slap on the arm.  
  
"No, no. This can't be right. There is no way I get lovey dovey with the Slayer." Spike said running off into the shadows.  
  
Buffy started to run after him "Why are we running after him. We can't kill him" Spike said catching up to her.

"I have an idea . We beat the crap out of him and I'll tell you the rest later"

Xander walked through the stacks of the library looking for a book to find out how to get the older Scoobies home. They really freaked him out. He was about to put a book away when he noticed Buffy sitting on the floor staring off into space. "You okay, Buff?" he asked walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered, but didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Way too many things than I need right now"  
  
"Well maybe I can help" he said sitting next to her  
  
"Well for starters I can't save Angel, yet, but somehow he gets his soul back and he doesn't want to be with me. My mom dies, I die, I get a sister, I come back to life from heaven, I get into a very unhealthy relationship with Spike, and somehow I'm responsible for you losing an eye." By this time Buffy was on the verge of tears and trying desperately, and failing to hold them back.  
  
"None of that will happen. We know about it now, so we can change it." she looked at him tears flowing freely down her face. He put her arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder "We will"

--------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been working on a project. I hope I hope you like the chapter!


	10. Switcheroo

"Looky, looky who we found" Spike said walking through the library doors.

"And beat the crap out of" Buffy said following him in, holding an uncooperative soulless Spike by the shirt collar.

"Bloody hell, Slayer. Loosen the grip a little will you" he said trying to get out of her hold, but only getting a punch in the face.

Buffy threw Spike into the metal book cage and locked the door. Then turned to face the rest of the group seeing everyone of her group except for Angel. "Where's Angel?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"I'm not sure. He went out to patrol about an hour ago" younger Buffy said emerging from the stacks, with Xander following closely behind. Buffy was still troubled by the souled Angel's presence. Every time she saw him it broke her heart. He was so much like her Angel, every contour of his face, the brooding was even the same. But he felt different. He seemed distant, but every time the older Buffy walked into the room he brightened. To everyone else he looked the same, but she knew him. She knew every time he saw her everything in the world was okay, at least for a few seconds. That's how she felt when he saw him.

"Did you find anything Will?" the older Buffy asked.

"Not much. The spell you did is very sensitive, so the slightest distraction or wrong pronunciation could alter the original spell" the younger Willow said, then blushed as she saw everyone was staring at her "But you weren't talking to me were you?"

"It's okay" the older Buffy said giving younger Willow a smile before turning to her Willow "We need to find out how to reverse the spell. Is there some way to do a spell so someone, say a crazy vampire, can't sense Spike's soul?"

"Yeah, a simple cloaking spell would do the trick. Why?" Willow asked, though she already knew the answer.

------------------------------

"Spike, you naughty boy, where have you been" Drusilla asked walking up to Spike.

"What do you think I've been doing Dru?" Spike said sarcasm dripping from his voice. At Dru's hurt look his expression softened "Sorry, pet. It's just, I ran into the Slayer. I really hate that girl" he stated rubbing the back of his head as if it hurt.

"Rough night, Spikey?" Angel asked emerging from the shadows of the mansion.

Spike just glared at him, suppressing the urge to hit the other vampire. Instead he walked closer to the once souled vampire "What if I did? I may have even had a tumble with your Slayer pal".

Angel reached out and grabbed Spike. "Don't you ever talk about her like that. You're not good enough for her." The words were so unexpected that Spike took a step back when Angel released him. He wondered why Angelus cared so much about the Slayer. Spike swore he saw a glint of something in the other vampire's eye. Something that didn't belong.

"Neither are you" Spike smirked, but he was still taken aback by Angel's outburst.

"Fight, fight" Dru yelled excited "I'm the birthday girl"

Anger flashed in Angel's eyes, but there was also a look of joy. "Guess what I found when I took a little trip to the library?"

----------------------------

"Giles, I'm going to head home. Mom's expecting me for dinner"

"All right Buffy. Come back here before you go patrolling" The younger Buffy only nodded and headed for the library doors.

"Hold up" Buffy said walking over to her younger self "I don't want to impose or anything, but . . . do you think your Mom would mind having one more for dinner?"

Buffy watched as her younger self's features filled with confusion, then smiled as she understood.

"Yeah, I think I can swing that" she said looking over at Dawn.

"Thanks. Hey Dawn come here" Buffy said calling her sister. "You're going to go with her and have dinner, okay?"

"Buffy, what about you?"

"I can't Dawnie. She doesn't know yet. Please do this, for me and Mom" Dawn nodded, giving her sister a hug.

"Ready?" Younger Buffy asked.

"Sure" Dawn said with one look back at her sister who was sitting with Willow, grabbing another book.

---------------------

"What did the Slayer kink your ass again?" Spike asked Angel knowing it would piss the other vampire off.

"No"

"Then what did you find, Peaches?"

"Your Soul"

**A/N **I've been involved with an epic fanfiction project called "The Good Fight" please read it at thegoodfight [dot] bravehost [dot] com


	11. Slayer Love

1"What are you talking about?" Spike asked trying not to sound defensive.

"We have some visitors from the future. As it turns out sometime in the not so distant future you get your soul back." Angel said enjoying the look on the other vampire's face. Angel walked over to Drusilla and put his arm around her. "It also looks like Dru dumps you. . . again. Poor Willy, you could never keep a girl"

Anger flashed in Spike's eyes. "Well as it turns out, I'm not the only one who gets their soul back. Whatever your planning doesn't work. And I happen to know that the Slayer doesn't want you any more"

"You don't know that"

"Oh, I do. She chose me, Angel. For once I'm better than you at something. I can love and take care of her better than you ever could"

"I don't want to hear this" Dru shrieked covering her ears with her hands and running out of the room.

"Wait your in love with Buffy?" Angel asked his expression turned serious. When Spike nodded Angel looked shocked "But that isn't supposed to happen yet. You mean you love her already?"

"Not already, mate. I'm not your Spike. I'm the soulful Spike and as much as Buffy wants you alive, I think I might just have to kill you"

Spike took a step closer to Angel pulling a stake out of his duster, then Angel burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Spike asked confused.

"Put the stake down" Angel said trying to control his laughter "It looks like we had the same idea. It's me."

Spike looked into his eyes, then realization dawned on him "I knew I saw something in your eyes, plus you still have the puppy dog brooding thing going on"

"What'd you do with Angelus? We have the other Spike locked up in the library"

"I uh. . . I didn't do anything with him. I saw him leave then I snuck in"

"You mean that he could be anywhere?" Spike said almost yelling "He could come back any minute"

"Hello boys"

* * *

Dawn walked next to Buffy on their way to her house. They talked a lot about the childhood Dawn knew and the events leading up to Buffy's second death. Since the younger Buffy found out who Dawn really was it was a little awkward talking to her, but now it was like they had been friends for a long time. It was the first time in a long time that Buffy was more like a sister to Dawn than like a mom.

"Are you ready?" Buffy asked as they walked up to the door. Dawn took a breath and nodded.

"You can wait in the family room if you want. I'm going to go talk to Mom" Buffy said. Dawn nodded again and walked over to the couch.

"Hey Mom" Buffy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey honey" Joyce said putting a pot on the stove.

"Do you mind if we have one more for dinner? I brought a friend"

"Sure, you know Willow is always welcome"

"It's not Willow. It's someone new. Her name is Dawn" Buffy almost laughed at the look of surprise on her mom's face. The only friends Buffy had made since coming to Sunnydale were Willow and Xander and on a good day Cordelia. "She's in the family room" Buffy added turning around.

"Hey Dawn. This is my Mom, Joyce" Buffy said, but it was a little weird because she knew Dawn knew her own mother "Mom this is Dawn"

"Nice to meet you" Joyce said. Buffy said she had never met this girl, but Joyce felt like she knew her. "Dinner will be ready pretty soon"

* * *

Spike watched the Slayer and her friends through the confines of the book cage. He heard most of their conversations and learned that a lot of them had come from the future. He never really noticed it before, but the Slayer was definitely hot. And it looked like she gotten even hotter as she aged. Maybe having a soul wouldn't be so bad, after all he got the Slayer and it pissed Angel off.

"What are you staring at?" Buffy asked turning around in her chair.

"I-I uh. . . was think about how I was going to kill you" he lied taken off guard. Buffy just rolled her eyes and turned back around, but in the process her hair shifted, exposing her neck. Spike all but died . . . again.

"Bloody hell" he thought "I'm in love with the Slayer"


	12. Planning

"So how did you two meet?" Joyce asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Mutual friend" Dawn said seeing the nervous look on Buffy's face "I like to study in the library and Willow's always there. She introduced us" Joyce nodded accepting the story. They fell into silence enjoying their dinner.

"What do your parents do Dawn?" Joyce asked trying to make conversation.

"Uh, Mom is there . . ." Buffy started trying to think of something to get off the parents subject.

"It's okay Buffy" Dawn said shifting uncomfortable in her seat "My parents got divorced when I was young. I never see my Dad. The last I heard he was in Spain with his Secretary. And my M-Mom died of a brain tumor a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Joyce said wishing Buffy had given her a little more information about her friend.

"Dawn lives with her older sister, who I hear is really cool" Buffy said giving herself a compliment and watched as Dawn laughed, picking up on the joke.

"My sister's a school counselor. After my Mom died my sister and her friends raised me. We have our own little family. But then we moved and everybody went in different directions."

"Why did you guys move?"

"Our little town got overtaken by some bad people. We wanted to get out before things got worse"

The three girls chatted for the rest of dinner. Buffy was really starting to enjoy Dawn's company and she was starting to appreciate her older self. It gave her a little perspective. When Angel lost his soul she started to detach herself from the group and question herself. But she suddenly found strength and maybe she was cut out for this Slaying gig after all.

* * *

"God I hate research" Buffy said closing the book in front of her.

"Got nothing, huh?" Willow said looking over at her best friend and sighed when the Slayer nodded "I have no idea what else to research. Giles has never heard of the spell and he doesn't have the book because I got it from Tara"

The library was quiet except for Andrew's soft snoring and Spike's inappropriate sleep talk. She looked over at him lying on the library floor sleeping, with a slight grin on his face. Spike and Angel hadn't returned yet, but she wasn't worried. She knew they could take care of themselves.

"It's getting pretty late. What time is Dawnie coming back?" Willow asked yawning.

"She's not. She called about an hour ago. She's spending the night at the house." Willow just nodded picking up another book. She was starting to get worried they would never make it back to their own time.

"I found something" Xander yelled coming down from the stacks.

"You're still here?" Buffy asked standing up.

"Yeah, it beats going home" He walked over to Willow and laid down the book pointing to the information.

"Wrong spell" she said shaking her head "This is the Belial Siphon. Really dark magicks. If I do that I'd go to the bad place. Plus no one knows if it really works."

"But couldn't this get you back"

"That or I could end up destroying the world. It's not an option."

"Then what are we looking for" Xander asked getting frustrated. He wasn't mad at the Willow, but situation still unnerved him. He wanted to get things back to normal. Or as normal as they'd ever be.

"Well the spell I used is called the Murcado Shifter, but it can only send someone back in time, not to the future. I already tried a reversal spell, but it didn't work, obviously. I remember reading about a counterpart spell that reverses it, but I don't have the book"

"Is there a way you can get it?" Buffy asked "There's got to be one on the internet somewhere"

* * *

Angel and Spike whipped around when the heard his voice. Angelus.

"Bugger"

"What Spikey? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Spike answered his question with a punch to the face, knocking the soulless vampire to the floor. Angel kicked him and they continued to beat him until they knew he wouldn't be a threat.

"I think it's time to get back to Buffy" Spike said kicking Angelus one more time. Angel just nodded and followed him out of the mansion.

"Wait" Angel said suddenly stopping "Are you sure we should just leave him there?"

"What, you have a soft spot for your evil twin?"

"No" Angel said annoyed "Now Dru knows we're here. We have no way to surprise them him we need to."

"It's okay, mate. I don't think we'll be here much longer. I bloody well hope."

* * *

Through the shadows they watched the two vampire's converse, straining to hear their conversation. They knew that if these were the right Spike and Angel they would lead them to where they wanted to go. They watched as the two vampires walked off and set after them.

"So do you think these are our guys?" One of them said coming out of the shadows walking slowly, studying his surroundings.

"I don't know. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Since they are somewhat getting along I'm guessing these two will lead us to where we want to go"

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see us"

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming.


	13. Guess Who

Spike and Angel walked the streets of Sunnydale in silence. They were only a few blocks away from the high school and trying to fight the oncoming sunrise. Spike slowed his pace and sniffed the air. He remembered the scent from when they left the mansion.

"You smell that, mate?"

"Yeah" Angel said looking around "It smells familiar, but I can't pinpoint who it smells like"

"They've been following us. They're not that far behind. Wanna show 'em they're messing with the wrong vamps?"

Angel thought about it for a moment, then shook his head "It's going to be light soon. We better get back to Buffy" They walked a little faster until they made it safely inside the school. Spike glanced behind him as they turned into the hallway, but didn't see anyone.

* * *

"You think they noticed us?"

"Maybe, but if they had they didn't do anything about it. Probably didn't see us as a threat"

They stood outside Sunnydale High school scanning their surroundings making sure no one was around as they made their way into the school. They stopped as they neared the library doors.

"So should be just barge in or knock first" One joked looking at the other.

The other one just rolled it's eyes and walked into the library.

"I knew they were in here"

* * *

Buffy woke up as she heard voices. She looked around yawning and noticed Spike and Angel walking into the library.

"Hey, guys. What took you so long"

"Turns out Captain Forehead had the same idea we did, but he didn't lock up his alter ego first. So we spent some quality time fighting with each other and beat the hell out of Angelus."

"Well, it looks like you got more done than we did"

"Still nothing?" Spike asked.

Buffy was about to respond when she heard another voice. A voice she knew very well.

"I knew they were in here"

"Xander!" Buffy screamed running up to him, giving him a big hug. "And Giles" she screamed again as she hugged the older man"

"Hey Buff"

"What are you guys doing here?" Willow asked also hugging both men.

"I'm not sure" Giles said "We came to help you out when we learned you were going to fight the Immortal, then there was a big flash of light and here we are"

"But how did you know about The Immortal?" Buffy asked confused. She guessed more people knew about it than she thought.

"Did you just say 'The Immortal'?" Soulless Spike asked from the cage.

"Willow called me" Xander said looking at Spike, but choosing to ignore him.

"But I thought you were in New York"

"Ah, the advantages of a cell phone, Will. You can reach me wherever I am. Even in London"

"Why were you in London?" Buffy asked, but she was already starting to piece it together.

* * *

**A/N **Just a short chapter because I might not be able to update tomorrow like I planned, but who knows. Thanks for the reviews, I love them.

"I called him" Giles said smiling at the confused faces of the Slayer and the Witch "Andrew called me right after you left to kill The Immortal"

Buffy turned and glared at Andrew who just shrugged. "Well now that Twenty Questions is over do you guys want some breakfast?"


	14. Contradictions

They were sitting at one of the few good restaurants in Sunnydale waiting for their food catching up.

"So Xand, have you dated any demons lately?" Willow joked.

"No actually, I have a non-demon girlfriend" he said matter of fact-ly "I've actually known her for awhile."

"Come on you have to tell us her name"

"Faith" he said under his breath. At the blank stares he got from everyone he said her name a little louder and prepared himself for insults and maybe some yelling. "Why aren't you guys throwing rolls at me?" he asked after everyone started to giggle.

"Everyone knows you and Faith were going to hook up. Actually everyone knew except the two fo you" Buffy said. She and the other Slayer had come to terms and were actually friends now.

"God, I'm so hungry. When's the food getting here" Andrew whined.

"Will, why couldn't you have let him get killed before you did the spell?"

"He has a point Xander" Buffy said getting the waitress's attention "We might want to get back before school starts. It will be able to get into the school. Plus we want to get back before everyone ends up killing each other"

After getting their food to go they were able to sneak into the school, almost getting caught by Snyder. They found the library empty. Not even Spike was in his cage.

"Spike?" Buffy yelled hoping one of them would answer her.

"Back here, luv" he responded. She walked back and found the three vampire's hiding in the safety of the stacks, away from the sun. Soulless Spike was tied to a chair facing the wall. They could here muffled sounds coming from his direction.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We gagged him" Angel laughed softly "He was starting to get annoying. Now if only I could gag him" he said pointing to Spike sitting next to him, getting an annoyed look as a response.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and turned around walking back to the table. Everyone was seated eating when she joined them.

"Whoa, smells good in here" Dawn said walking into the library. She walked over and hugged her sister. Knowing what she was going to ask.

"It was okay Buffy. It was a little intense at first, but it was fun." Buffy nodded and sat back down getting to her food."

Dawn scanned the room and noticed Xander and Giles.

"Xander! Giles!" she screamed running over to them.

"Why does everyone always notice you first?" Giles asked after hugging Dawn.

"It's the eyepatch. I stick out like a sore thumb" Xander joked.

"That must be it" Giles said smiling.

"It's almost seven thirty" Willow said "Everyone should be getting here pretty soon"

As if on cue the younger Giles walked through the library doors holding some books "Hello everyone" he said walking into his office barely looking at them. He came out a few minutes later, sipping his coffee. "Have we discovered anything new yet?"

"Yes, but not in the way you might think" Buffy said looking in the direction of the new arrivals. The younger Giles followed her gaze and frowned.

"Well this is interesting"

"Quite" his older counterpart spoke up.

"Well that was awkward" Xander said getting up from his chair and walking over to the bookcase "Who's up for research? I really want to get home. I don't any new memories of this place"

"Agreed" Buffy and Willow said in unison getting up from their chairs "Will, let's get on the computer and look for that book"

* * *

Willow didn't stop by the library that morning, like she normally did. She really wanted to avoid her older self and the older Scoobies. It really bothered her having them there. She didn't want to know what her future held. The only good thing that came out of it was for them to be able to change their future. She had also avoided Oz. She hadn't really talked to him since she found out her future self was gay. There was just so much for her to deal with she didn't know how to do it.

She was on her way to the library now, hoping she wouldn't have to interact with the other Scoobies. As she walked into the library she saw the other Willow on the computer and she felt a pang of jealousy. She was the computer gal. Willow was starting to get the feeling the older Scoobies were starting to take over their lives. She felt her cheeks get hot as she walked in and everyone turned to look at her. She spotted Giles and almost ran into his office.

"Giles, your all casual dress-y today. What's up?"

"This is how I normally dress Willow." he said his back facing her "Did you find the book?" Turning to face her. "Oh"

"There's more of you?"


	15. Are We

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews! To answer a few questions this story will get very Spuffy starting with this chapter. Now that the backstory is set up the real story is going to begin. This story is set near the time of Becoming. Soulles Spike was already able to walk on his own. That's why he was walking when Older Buffy found him. When soulful Spike went to the mansion without the wheelchair that was to show the people who were really paying attention that it was Soulful Spike not soulless Spike. And the reason Angel didn't call him on it was to show it wasn't really Angelus. As for the characters that aren't being used much, especially Oz and Andrew, they will have an important part in later chapters. I realize that this is a very confusing story to read. Trust me it's very confusing to write, but I'm trying to get better at letting you know who I'm talking about. Thanks so much for reading. I'm glad you enjoy the story.

* * *

"Yes, Willow. We have some more visitors" the younger Giles said coming up behind her "Whatever spell brought Buffy and the others here seem to have also brought the other Giles and Xander here as well"

"Oh" was all Willow said before turning and walking out of the office, making her way to the door. She passed by the older Buffy and Willow at the computer and reluctantly stopped "Do either of you know where Buffy went? I mean my Buffy"

"She went to the Espresso Pump with Dawn. I'm sure they are still there." Buffy said, not taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

"Thanks" Willow replied and walked out of the library, bumping into Xander "It's getting worse Xand. You may want to steer clear of the library for awhile"

"I have no life, Will. Where exactly am I supposed to go?" he asked.

"Go out with Cordy or something"

"She was the smart one and decided to take a little vacation with Daddy's money. She won't be back for a week"

Willow shrugged and walked down the hallway, wondering where she should go. She was planning on finding Buffy, but since she was with Dawn, Willow would feel like the third wheel. So she was off to find Oz and try to work things out.

* * *

"Xander!" Buffy yelled as Xander walked into the library. 

"Yeah Buff?" he asked slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry wrong one" Buffy said looking up from the computer screen and giving him a smile "Xander!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming" Older Xander said walking into view and scaring his younger counterpart.

"Sweet mother of Moses" Younger Xander said dropping his books. "What's with the eye patch?" he asked studying his older self.

"It's one of my many scars in saving the world"

"Saved the world! How? When?" the younger Xander asked amazed that he might actually end up doing something important.

"That's a story that everyone is tired of hearing" Dawn said "Long story short it involves a yellow crayon"

Xander rolled his one good eye and looked at Dawn "You ruined the best part"

"That was the point" Dawn smiled looking around "Where's the geek?"

"He went out to get coffee. Even though he really doesn't need any more caffeine"Angel said coming out of the stacks "It will be dark soon. I think I'll go patrol. I might stop by the butcher shop to get Spike and I some blood"

* * *

Buffy nodded and watched him walk out the door. She made her way up to the stacks taking one of her few chances to talk to Spike alone. As she walked in she noticed the soulless Spike, still gagged and sleeping. 

"Hello, luv" Spike said stepping into the light.

"Hey" Buffy said shifting uncomfortable "How's the prisoner?"

"Sleeping. He's worse than Andrew. Was I really that annoying?"

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes it was worse when you had your soul. If I didn't love you I would have staked you a long time ago." It was a joke, but there was no laughter. All that came from Spike was silence. Did she really love him?

"Don't act so surprised. I've told you I loved you twice now"

"Yeah, but the first time I didn't believe you because I was dying. Then I thought you just said it because you were surprised I was back. I didn't think you really meant it"

Buffy walked up and kissed him. He knew from that simple gesture how much she really did love him and he was sure she knew how much he loved her.

* * *

Spike's heart fluttered when he heard Buffy's voice. He smiled when he heard that she loved his soulful counterpart. He was full of jealousy when he heard the two kissing. He was also very confused at how much he found himself loving the Slayer. She took him by surprise. He thought he was in love with Dru, but she didn't compare to the blonde goddess he saw before him. No matter what it took he would get the Slayer for himself. 


	16. Feelings

**A/N **Unfortunately all my sites crashed the other day, including the one for The Good Fight, so I haven't had much time to update. Even though is is a very short chapter it sets the rest of the story in motion and everything is going to start heating up, especially between Buffy and Spike . . .

* * *

Buffy walked into the abandoned library and turned the lights on. It was nice to have this place all to herself for once. The older Scoobies bought a couple of hotel rooms figuring it would be safer than getting caught in the library. It was well past school hours and everyone else had gone home. So now it was just her and Spike. She was left with guard duty for the soulless vampire. For the past week that the older Scoobies had been with them she could never figure out why her older self would choose Spike of all people to shack up with.

She walked up the stairs into the stacks and looked at the vampire. He was still chained to the stair, facing the corner, and humming. She studied him as he sat their and made her choice. She walked up to his chair, took out the keys, and undid his chains. She saw him stiffen when her hand accidently brushed his, but he didn't get out of the chair.

"Aren't you going to get up and try to kill me?" she asked confused at why she wasn't fighting for her life. "Come on you're a vampire. Act like one"

He didn't move. Angry, she grabbed the back of his duster and hauled him to his feet. Then she hit him. But he didn't hit her back. He didn't even try to move.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered. She was no longer mad at him, but at the feelings inside of her. Without warning she leaned in to kiss him and he kissed her back. They stood there for what seemed like hours, lost in each other. She stepped away when she remembered what she was doing. The vampire looked just as stunned.

"W-What was that for?" he asked totally taken off guard by the actions of the younger Buffy. He had set his sights on the older more mature one, but he didn't care anymore. The girl standing in front of him was just as beautiful as her older counterpart.

"I wanted to understand. T-To see what it was like. What she saw in you"

"Oh" Spike said upset. She didn't care for him at all. He was so stupid for keeping that little hope that maybe . . .

But he had to ask. He had to know. "Well?"she gave him a blank look so he elaborated "What'd you think"

"I don't know" then she turned and ran out of the library.

Spike stood there. Had she just left without chaining him back up? He started to walk out then stopped. He loved the Slayer as much as it went against everything he was. Plus did he really want to play Angelus's punching bag, pretending to be crippled? He turned around and sat back in the chair and reluctantly put the chains back on.


	17. Rude Awakenings

**A/N** Thanks everyone for the reviews. We're really close to the end of the story. I'm thinking about four more chapters should do it. I hope you like how this is turning out. I'd love any feedback that you have. I love knowing what you guys think and I'd be happy to anser any questions,

* * *

Andrew walked along the familiar streets of Sunnydale lost in his memories. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of something from his past. Buffy had sent him to go get coffee for everyone. He wasn't helping with research and even he knew he was starting to get annoying. He left when Buffy started to get that "Shut up or I'll kick your ass look in her eyes". Plus Andrew thought she wanted some time alone to do things with Spike. Andrew smiled at the thought. Spike was a cutie and actually quite photogenic.

Andrew slowed his pace as he heard footsteps behind him. Since he became a Watcher his senses picked up things they never used to. A vampire was following him, but he made no move to run or even acknowledge the creature's presence. He wish he had when the vampire lunged at him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. In one swift move the vampire punched him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Oz woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was probably Willow. She had been calling him non-stop since the other day when they learned what their future held. He had told her he just needed a little space, but she wouldn't take that as a good enough answer. So he spent all of his energy trying to avoid her. And it worked pretty well, except for when he ran into her older counterpart the day before. That was an uncomfortable experience, even for him.

He looked at his clock. It was 5:30. He had at least another good hour of sleep before he had to get up for school. Or he could just skip it. He sighed and unplugged the phone, which would allow him some time before Willow got worried and made a house call.

Two and a half hours later Oz woke up again. But this time he woke up on his own. He hadn't really gotten any more sleep because all he could think about was Willow. It was probably time to go talk to her. He got up and threw some clothes on and walked out of his house yelling goodbye to his mom. He didn't make it far. He was ambushed by figures wearing black robes. They covered their faces, but Oz could still barely make out their faces. They weren't human.

* * *

Five hours after it happened Spike was still amazed at what took place with the Slayer. It was like the world around them disappeared. He wasn't an evil vampire and she wasn't the Slayer that was destined to kill him. They were only two people lost in passion. It felt so . . .wonderful. Up until a few days ago the thought of the Slayer's lips on his would have sent him straight to Hell. But now. Now he realized why his future self did so much for the girl.

"Bloody hell" Spike said as he tried to get up. Did he lock himself back up? "God I'm such an idiot"

"At least you admit it"

Spike froze. The voice could have come from one of two people. Angel, who hated him or Angelus, who hated him. By the way the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up he figured it was the latter.

"Well, Spikey. Looks like I have to save your ass . . .again"

"I don't need your help" Spike said cursing himself for the stupidity of the statement. "I happen to have a plan. Now piss off"

"Do tell. I want to hear the master plan that involves you getting chained up."

"It's called a trap you son of a bitch" Buffy said from behind Angelus. She took him by surprise with a round-house kick, sending him flying through the air. Caught off guard Angelus didn't have time to respond as Buffy came at him again. She beat him into a corner opposite Spike. She pulled out her stake ready for the final blow, but stopped. She couldn't kill him. It could change the future. The other Angel was still alive. The older Scoobies didn't give any information for how the situation with Angel turned out. All she knew was that somehow he got out alive.

"You still can't kill me." Angelus said starting to laugh.

"It's not you who I'm trying to save" she retorted kicking him again. "Plus, I won't have to kill you. You only have about three more minutes until sunrise"

Angel looked out the window as the first rays of sun started to cascade onto the horizon. He growled at her and got up. Her faced showed no emotion. Then he ran, sticking to the lingering shadows.

"So what's your plan Spike?"

"What?"

"I heard you tell Angel you had a plan. I want to know what it is"

"That was just tough guy talk"

"Like hell it was" Buffy said staring at him "How'd you get chained up again?"

"Very good question. If I seem to remember I did it to myself" he replied rolling his eyes trying to avoid eye-contact. She was only a few feet away from him now and with each step she took closer electric shocks would run up his spine. He hated that she had this affect on him.

She stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly. Did he just say he did this to himself? "You really are different" she didn't want o believe it last night, but she knew. She knew he had feelings for her and she wondered if she had feelings for him. The simple question brought up so many more. Maybe this was the Spike that her older self fell in love with. But she still couldn't believe it. She was still baffled by this whole experience.

"Not that that look isn't cute, but are you just going to stand there and give me that look or are you going to unchain me?"

The sound of his voice shook her out of her reverie. If she had to know, then she would find out. She walked closer to him, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"I think I like it better with the chains on"

* * *

"Finally. You were out for forever." Oz snapped his head up to see Andrew sitting next to him.

"I don't know if you know who I am. My name is Andrew Wells. I have a troubled past filled with lies and death. But now I'm on a mission of redemption. Fighting the good fight"

"I've met you" Oz said shaking his head trying to clear away the fog that formed there "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. Some vampires in robes knocked me out on the street, then I woke up around the time they brought you in."

"They weren't human"

"Obviously" Andrew said shaking his head. "They're really mean. They wouldn't even let me go pee. I had to resort to desperate measures"

Oz just shook his head and inched away from Andrew.

"They were chanting in Latin. I couldn't understand most of it, but I think it's some kind of retrieval spell" Andrew said getting serious. "I tried to escape, but this room is decked out with some serious mojo"

"We need to try again. We'll wait until the sun goes down. By then maybe some of them will have left. Even up the odds" Oz said forming a plan in his mind.

"Or maybe what they're planning will happen before sundown"

* * *

"I HATE this" Willow yelled in frustration slamming her hand down on the desk. "I can't find it anywhere. I think I even reached the end of the internet. The book isn't out there." she added when Buffy came up behind her.

"Are you sure it even exists?"

"Tara had it. I think she got it from her mother. So I know it exists, but it's very rare"

Buffy was about to say something then stopped. Willow turned to look at her and it looked like a lightbulb went off in the Slayer's head.

"Did Tara have an e-mail address when she was seventeen?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I think it was the same one she had when we w-were, b-before. I'll see if I can contact her" Willow said quietly.

Buffy nodded and put a hand on her best friends shoulder. "I'm going to go check in at the library. Spike's in the other room with Angel. I think their playing Playstation. Dawn went with Giles and Xander to go get food. And I have no idea where Andrew is, which actually makes me happy so you don't need to worry about anyone interrupting you."

Buffy walked out into the hallway of their hotel. She knew it would be hard on Willow if she got a hold of Tara. But they needed that book. Buffy was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone has she headed for the elevator. She bent down to help pick up the books she knocked out of the other person's hands, muttering apologies. She continued walking not even glancing at the person she ran into. As the elevator doors opened she stopped. Something wasn't right.

"You might want to tell Willow that she won't get a hold of me. In this time my mother had just died and my father took away my computer"

Without turning around Buffy said a single word.

"Tara?"


	18. Help From A Friend

Buffy was afraid to turn around. She was afraid that if she did she would find out that it wasn't really Tara who she heard. It would just be her mind playing a cruel trick on her. Slowly Buffy started to turn, but not by her own will. It was like something greater than her was making her turn. And when she did she came face to face with an old friend.

The Slayer stood in shock. Since she had became the Slayer she had seen her share of weird things. She knew a lot of people who came back from the dead, herself included, but each time it happened it amazed her. Without further pause she ran into the witch's arms. Tara smiled as she let go of the Slayer.

Buffy was stunned. Too stunned to even cry for the friend she lost and here Tara was laughing.

"It's been along time since I hugged anyone" she said in response to the Slayer's raised eyebrow.

"Don't think I'm not happy to see you but, how? Why?"

"I was sent to be your guide back to your time. We need to get you back before you guys screw everything up" she added jokingly.

"They?"

"The Powers that Be. The higher beings. The 'they' is the part I'm not really sure of. Just the people up there"

Buffy followed her gaze to the ceiling, but she knew Tara was talking about something higher than that, a place both she and Buffy had been. Tara reach out and handed Buffy the book.

"This is what your looking for"

* * *

Willow pushed the library doors open, sighing. She had been calling Oz all night and all morning, but he never picked up. She knew she screwed things up, but why wouldn't he talk to her? Well technically she didn't screw things up her older counterpart did. She really just wanted this thing over with so she could try to piece her life back together with the knowledge she has about her future.

"Hey Giles" she greeted the Watcher with a warm smile.

"Willow" he said looking up from his book and taking a sip of tea "How are you"

She made a face to give her answer and he smiled. She assumed he had been up most of the night researching, he looked a little scruffy. This ordeal was taking it's toll on all of them. Except the Xanders. Except for Dawn. She and the younger Buffy had become really close. And Willow was not ashamed to say that she was a little jealous. What intrigued her though was the older Buffy didn't seem to mind that her sister and younger self were getting along so well.

"Do we have donuts yet?" The younger Buffy said walking down the stairs.

"I didn't know you were here already"

"Yeah, I was just torturing Spike. I'm in a good mood this morning so I want good news"

"Unfortunately, I have none to give. Although, it is less chaotic in here now that our older . . . counterparts have moved into their own space, I am still unable to find any answers. Maybe you and Willow can check the internet for that book the other Willow was talking about. It may help things go faster"

Willow nodded and looked to Buffy who was making her way towards the door. "We're on it"

* * *

"Get up" Andrew said nudging Oz, trying not to attract the attention of the guards.

"What happened?"

"Our escape plans pretty much went down the drain. They caught us right as we were getting out of our little cell. I think they have us wired" Andrew replied holding his arm up to his ear trying to hear signals.

"We have to try again" Oz said determined. He slowly got up from his spot of the ground and stared to run, but Andrew caught his arm, pushing him back "You're surprisingly strong"

"We can't try again. You remember that plan the evil guys were developing? Well it's on full force with a vengeance. I, unlike you, didn't black out when they stopped us."

"Well you seem better educated on the subject than I do, so school me"

Andrew let go of Oz's arm and turned away from him. He took a few steps away from Oz and looked at the ground. When he looked back at Oz his eyes were filled with a deep hatred.

"The Immortal. They're bringing him back."

Oz raised his eyebrows, not seeing the seriousness of the statement "Well that was dramatic"

Andrew squealed running up to Oz "Good! I was trying to set the mood of the moment. I thought it was very Peter Parker in Spiderman 2"

"Tobey would be proud"

* * *

Buffy stared at the book in her hand. This was what they had spent so much time looking for. And now they finally had it. She looked back up at Tara who was smiling, apparently amused by the look of shock and joy on Buffy's face.

"Let's go" Buffy said grabbing Tara's wrist and pulling her towards the elevator.

"Where?"

"The library. Both Giles' are there. Okay I said it and even I know that sounded funny. Can I ask you something?" Buffy asked turning toward Tara "How long do you get to stay?"

"Until the timeline is restored. Plus Willow is going to need some help with the spell. She's powerful, but not that powerful. It will take more energy than activation hundreds of Slayers"

* * *

"Okay write this down." Willow said turning the monitor so Buffy could see it. They were sitting at Miss Calendar's old desk researching this book. Willow kept finding bits of information about a bunch of different time traveling spell. She had Buffy write down the names of all of them, hoping to find a connection somewhere.

Giles came bursting through the classroom doors, running into Buffy's chair causing Buffy to drop her pen.

"Whoa, Giles. Lay off the caffeine"

"We found the book"

"That's great, Giles"

"But, there's bad news. Clean up here and meet me in the library"

"Why can we never just have good news?" Buffy asked leaning over to pick up her pen. She frowned when her fingers ran across something else "I think this is yours Will"


	19. Preparations

"I don't think so. It might be one of Miss Calender's" Willow said taking the disk from Buffy. She was about to insert it into her computer when Giles interrupted.

"You can look at it after. We will need your help."

Willow set the yellow disk on the desk next to her computer and followed Buffy and Giles out of the room. When they reached the library the older Buffy and older Giles were there along with a new arrival.

"Who are you?" Willow asked somewhat rudely. Giles gave her a sharp look and Willow amended "Sorry it's just hard to deal with all these new people. It's jumbling my brain"

Tara looked at her fondly and smiled. "My name is Tara"

"But your dead"

"With all the things you've seen I'm surprised that that little fact surprises you" Tara replied with sarcasm. Buffy chuckled and looked at Tara. She wasn't used to the witch's up-frontness. "It's been a while since I really interacted with anyone"

"I completely understand" Buffy said putting her arm around her friend.

"Giles you mentioned bad news. Was this it?" Younger Buffy asked her Watcher.

"No, actually Tara returning is a great help to us as I understand. She was the one who found the book. The bad news is that Oz and Andrew are missing"

Willow barely heard what he said. Oz? Missing? Her mind couldn't put the two words together. She ran to the phone and called his house. No one was home. And Willow hadn't seen Oz at school. Buffy walked over to her and put her arm on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Will. I promise."

"Actually I'm afraid we won't"

Buffy spun to look at her Watcher, but he looked just as upset as she felt. She looked at the other Giles who was staring back at her, no emotion on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"We have more important things to do than go look for Oz"

"I'm not sure if anyone told you this or not, but your not in charge here. This is our time, not yours. You came here. I call the shots"

"If we do this spell nothing that happened here will matter. Everything in this time and ours will revert back to the time the original spell was performed"

"Then what's the rush"

"The longer we stay here the more of a chance we have of changing the timeline. If we get back before two weeks have passed nothing that happened here will ever take place and we will forget about all of it. If we don't get back anything and everything we do here will drastically change our future"

"How much time do we have?"

"Until midnight tomorrow"

* * *

Spike sat on the king sized bed in the hotel room that he and Angel shared. The curtains were drawn, hiding them from the sunlight. He glanced at Angel lying in the bed next to his. The vampire's eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping, but Spike knew he wasn't. He was still unnerved about their situation. Angel and Spike had tried their best to stay away from the rest of the group. Spike spent a lot of time with Buffy, but that was it. He even felt the time he had with her was strained. Buffy was still dealing with his recent resurrection and even being in the same area as Angelus was still causing a toll on the Slayer. Her scars were long buried, but the memories of what he did to her would always be in his mind and his. Remembering Angelus made Buffy remember what kind of monster Spike really was.

"Wake up, mate"

"I wasn't asleep"

"I know. We need to do something man" Spike said getting up. He had a lot of pent up energy and anger and he needed to get it out.

"I think we have an X-Box hooked into the t.v. One of those complementary deals"

Spike sighed. He was about to go and slap the other vampire when he heard the phone ring. Thankful for the distraction he ran to pick it up.

"Yeah" was all he said figuring it was Buffy or one of the other Scoobies.

"Hey, it's me. Can you round up the gang and have them come to the library?"

* * *

It took about an hour for the two groups of Scoobies to assembly in the library. Spike and Angel were just coming through the door when she began to speak.

"Willow we found the book"

Willow's mouth fell and her eyes grew wide. "How?"

"A little help from a friend" Buffy said glancing sideways to Giles' office. Tara decided to sit the meeting out, listening through the glass. The thought of being able to touch or even look at Willow again would be too much for her. Unlike the rest of them, she would remember the events that took place while she was there.

"We're going to do the spell tonight" she continued. Willow was about to ask a question, but Buffy cut her off "I know what your going to say Will. But the sooner we do this, the sooner we get back. And you know what the repercussions are going to be."

"Uh, you mind filling me in? Cause I sure as hell have no idea what's going on" Xander said looking at Buffy with his good eye.

"If we don't get back by tomorrow there will be hell to pay" She didn't want to give many details in fear of them sidestepping the situation. If they knew they would change the timeline they might take actions to do so. She trusted her friends, but she knew that everyone would be tempted with hope of bringing their loved ones back and making a better world for them, herself included.

"How long?"

"Two hours"

* * *

"This is starting to become a habit, Slayer"

"I could leave"

"Please don't"

Buffy walked closer to the chained Vampire, who was smiling at her. "I heard your conversation with the Slayerettes. Isn't there work you should be doing?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather be here"

"Just stopped by for a quickie then?" Spike said. The comment was supposed to be amusing but his voice was laced with sadness. She always came to him because she wanted something from him. She never just wanted to be with him.

Buffy rolled her eyes, not picking up on the deeper meaning to the statement. "I wanted to know if you know where Angel might be. It's been a few days since we've seen him and I don't want him screwing up the spell."

Angel. That's all she cared about. He was a fool to think she actually wanted him. But all she wanted was the ponce.

"Sorry, can't help"

* * *

Willow sat at the library table preparing herself for the spell she would have to perform. She knew it was going to take a lot of power. Power that she wasn't sure she had. She knew she was a very powerful witch, but even the most powerful witches needed help. She was starting to get really nervous.

"Buffy" she called looking at her friend who was sorting through magickal ingredients. "Buffy" she said again when her friend didn't answer.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the spell book? I want to go over it some more before we get ready"

"Giles' office" The Slayer said absentmindedly, barely paying Willow any attention.

* * *

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone. This is the second to last chapter. Thanks all who are reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. 


	20. Final Thoughts

**A/N **Well this is it. I want to thanks everyone who read and reviewed. I'd love to hear what you thought of the story. Did you like the ending? Hate it? Understand it? I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she watched Willow walk into the librarian's office. She wasn't going against Tara's wishes. She just wasn't paying attention to Willow and slipped up. That was her story anyway. She wasn't going to let the two of them walk away from an opportunity like this, even if only one of them would remember it.

* * *

Willow opened the door to Giles' office and paused. She didn't see the book on the Watcher's desk. Where else would he have put it? She took another step into the office and felt something in the air shift. It was like she walked into a sauna of power. She sensed a magickal force that she didn't remember feeling in the area before. She shrugged it off and walked out of the office.

* * *

Tara let out a sigh of relief. She barely was able to hide herself in the corner before Willow walked into the room. Part of her wished the witch had turned in her direction. The other half was consumed by fear and loneliness. The urge to just reach out and touch the red head was overwhelming, but the temptation was soon replaced by longing. She knew she would never be able to be with Willow and knowing what it was like to hold her again would haunt her while she watched over them.

* * *

"Damn it. I forgot the book" Willow said turning around and opening the door to Giles' office. She found herself staring into the eyes of Tara. She stood frozen to that spot on the floor. Her mind could hardly form thoughts. The only thing she knew was that she was staring into the eyes of her long dead lover.

* * *

"So who exactly is this Immortal guy?" 

"Buffy's boyfriend. Well ex technically"

"I thought Buffy loved Spike?"

"She does"

"Then why . . . ? You know what I don't want to know" Oz said shaking his head. It had been a little over two days and he knew that the Scoobies knew they were missing. And he figured they had more pressing matters than rescuing them. He knew it was up to him and Andrew to free themselves, but he couldn't get any information out of the man without getting a comic book or Star Trek reference or story. In short he was getting nowhere. "Just tell me why these guys are trying to bring the Immortal back"

"The Immortal is like Picard. He has power over all kinds of people, human and Borg, alike. But he does a lot of not so good things. Buffy and Willow did a spell to move him to another dimension because they couldn't kill him, being immortal and all"

"But I'm still not seeing why they need or want us. Wouldn't they want Buffy?"

Andrew just shrugged. He looked around and noticed two guards walking over to them. Each held a long knife with carvings on the blades. Andrew had seen similar ones when he had visited one of the Immortal's dwellings.

"This can't be good"

* * *

"How are you, pet?" 

Buffy jumped slightly. She didn't see Spike walk up to her. "I'm great"

Spike raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to her at the table. He grabbed the book she was reading, closed it, and set it on the other side of the table.

"You've been running yourself ragged. How much have you slept since we've been here?"

"Enough" she responded, but the bags under her eyes told a different story.

"We have the book and we're pretty close to getting out of here. Why are you stuck in here reading instead of going out to the Bronze with the rest of the Scoobies?"

"Willow's still here"

"She has to prepare. You don't"

She looked into his eyes and saw the concern. She sighed and pushed back a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure if I want to go back. I like it better here. I'm with my friends. Back home we are scattered across the world and ever since we left Sunnydale there's been tension between us"

Spike smiled softly "Buffy let me tell you from experience that you need to work out whatever issue you have with the bloody Scoobies. They're your family. You'll need them when you get into those situations you always find yourself in."

"Since when did you get so insightful?"

"You have a lot of time to think when you're a ghost"

* * *

Willow spun, almost tripping, out into the lobby of the library. 

"Buffy!" The witch screamed frantically searching for her best friend. Buffy popped up out of her chair and come over to Willow "The First! The First is back."

Buffy looked past the red-head and saw Tara standing in the doorway

"Not quite the welcome back I expected"

Buffy smiled "Willow that's really the real Tara. We've got some help from the people upstairs"

Willow looked toward the ceiling, then at Tara, then back at the ceiling. It would have been comical if not for their circumstances. Buffy could see the light bulb go off in her friends head as she put together that Tara came from Heaven. It took the witch a moment to get her bearings, but when she did she ran over to Tara and put her arms around her, praying she would never have to let go.

"How long?" Buffy asked turning to Giles.

"We need to perform the spell in three hours."

"Okay" she said turning to the older Scoobies "You have three hours to say goodbye to Sunnydale the right way.

"What about Andrew?" Dawn asked standing beside Xander.

"Hope that he shows up in 2004"

* * *

She watched as they filed out of the library. It was the first time since they'd been here that Buffy noticed how happy they actually were. Even Spike and Angel seemed to have a little time for happiness during their brooding and bickering. But she knew they were ready to go back, as was she. This had been a nice trip through memory lane, but she wanted to get on with her life. As she fled the library after the others, her mind was filled with memories of Scooby meetings and late night research parties.

* * *

The first guard grabbed Andrew by his shirt collar and dragged him into another area of the cave. He felt Oz being shoved behind him as he was thrown to his knees. Andrew surveyed his surroundings as the guard mercilessly tied up his hands. There was an alter directly in front of him with some of the Immortal's belongings. There was also a picture of Buffy and Willow. 

"W-What are you doing to us?"

"We're going to kill you" the second guard said mockingly.

"But why us? Buffy and Willow sent your master to another dimension"

"They'll get what they deserve, but all we need to bring the Immortal back is blood of those close to the Slayer and the Witch"

Andrew saw Oz tense up beside him as the guard lifted his knife.

* * *

Xander walked aimlessly past the Bronze. He had three hours to do whatever he wanted, but he really had no place to go. Everyone he cared about was either with him now, in the future, or dead. What he really wanted to do was spend the time with Buffy and Willow. But he let them have their space. Well he let Buffy have her space. Willow was busy with Tara. He walked into the Espresso pump and grabbed a seat. He'd drink his coffee then go back to the library and help prepare for the spell.

* * *

"Bloody hell" Spike whispered as he opened the door to his old crypt. The place looked a hell of a lot better than when he first moved in. Everything was neat and clean. He figured it was new enough to not have been vandalized yet. As he looked around he realized how much none of it mattered. Where he lived and how he felt about this place. It didn't matter. He was with Buffy again, the way he should be and the memories of the way he treated her were less apparent when he wouldn't have to be reminded of them wherever he went.

* * *

There really wasn't much left in Sunnydale for Angel. The only place he considered home was the mansion which was presently occupied by Angelus, Spike, and Dru. The other place he had lived at was his old apartment. He was surprised at all the ancient artifacts and paintings he had here. He never claimed them before he left. His eyes drifted to his old bed where he and Buffy had first made love, the only time that she remembered. He shook his head to clear the memories and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He realized that, when it was still standing, Sunnydale still was a large part of his life because of Buffy. Being back here just made him remember that.

* * *

Buffy stood at by the edge of her old house, concealed by the bushes. She felt like a stalker, watching, waiting for someone to come home. Joyce had picked Dawn up from the High School a few hours ago and took her shopping to get food for dinner since her daughter was 'taking a test' in the library. Buffy envied her little sister. She was able to spend time with their mother and not have to worry about being identified. 

She tensed a little as the car pulled into the driveway, the headlights bathing her in light. She watched as her mom got out and went around to the back of the car to get the groceries. It broke her heart to watch her mother do these simple things, which in a few years she would never do again. Over the past three years she had more or less dealt with the loss of her mother, but she never got over it. It was one of those things that you never get over.

"You can go over there if you want. She'll forget it by tomorrow anyway."

Buffy jumped ready for a fight as she turned to her younger self. The younger Buffy just put her arms up and backed away, amused.

"Sorry, it's a reflex"

"I know. What do you say? Dinner?"

Buffy looked toward her mom and sister with longing. She so much wanted to be a part of that family again, but she shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. It would be too hard. Just make sure Dawn gets to the library by 10:00 "

* * *

Giles sipped the last of his tea as he watched the older Scoobies wonder into the library. He looked at his watch. It was five minutes to ten. He decided to stay in the library rather than go out like the others. He really had nowhere to go and nothing to say goodbye to. He hadn't lived in his old apartment for three years and it just seemed foreign to him. He thought about visiting Jenny's grave, but he didn't need to look at a gravestone to remember her. It would probably just bring back too many emotions. Dawn was the last to arrive with the younger version of her sister. 

"Looks like the gang's all here" Buffy stated "Are we ready"

There were silent nods from everybody. Buffy reluctantly walked over to Giles' office and walked in. She saw two smiling witches, probably laughing over some monster story. Buffy looked to Willow and nodded. The witch somberly returned the nod.

"We need to make a circle with Tara and I in the middle. The rest of you might want to stand a safe distance away. Just in case"

The did as they were told forming a circle around the two witches. Willow gave some more instructions then turned to Tara with a final kiss. They joined hands and started to speak the words of the spell. Bright white energy enveloped them and they were gone.

* * *

Oz shouted as the guard raised his knife above Andrew's head and then brought it down with same quickness. Andrew didn't even know what hit him as he fell to his side eyes open in shock as his blood spilled over the alter for the Immortal. The second guard was about to do the same to Oz when they were hit by white energy. **

* * *

2004 **

Andrew screamed as a vampire lunged at him. Dawn threw him to the side and staked the Immortal's minion in the heart throwing a disapproving look to the new Watcher. She heard a loud whizzing noise and looked up to see a helicopter flying towards them. She yelled to her sister and pointed to the sky. Buffy looked up to see Xander and Giles throwing a ladder down to them.

"Willow" Buffy yelled "Stop the spell. We've got help"

**

* * *

1998 **

Buffy groaned inwardly as she stared at her paper. Willow was trying to help her with finals, but Buffy's mind was just in another place. She put down her pencil and tried to concentrate on her paper when she heard a soft clanking noise.

"Hold that thought" Buffy said as she bent down to retrieve her pencil from in between the two desks.

"Deja vu"


End file.
